The Protector
by Tatsutahime1
Summary: Years ago a war raged among the planets. Defying sacred laws, Serenity and her guards risked their lives to clothe and feed desperate villages on the Earth. They were captured and brought to the palace where Serenity and Endymion fell in love.
1. Prologue: Part A

The Protector 

By: Tatsutahime

Years ago a war raged among the planets. Defying sacred laws, Serenity and her guards risked their lives to clothe and feed desperate villages on the Earth. They were captured and brought to the palace where Serenity and Endymion fell in love.

Prologue: Part A

Two years ago

Four beautiful young women dressed in simple white gowns cautiously glanced around the corner. They wore long white robes with a hood over their heads. The leader, a light haired blonde motioned them to proceed into to garden as a maid quickly walked passed them, not seeing the four princesses. The blue haired woman sighed in relief. Each carrying a small bundle in their right hands, they lifted up their skirts with the opposite hand and scurried out the palace doors. 

As they entered the garden, they broke into a sprint. The sun gleamed brightly in the large cloud scattered blue-sky overhead. It was a beautiful summer day. "We are gonna be so late." The brunette mumbled as they reached the beginning of the broad yellow meadow where four black horses were tied. Each taking a rein in their hands, they hoped on. "Come on you guys, we have to hurry, Serenity's waiting." 

Kicking the horses slightly they quickly galloped through the meadow. The long grass softly brushed against their robes as they rode. It was late afternoon. Minako reached up to brush the bangs off her forehead as they rode pass the meadow and into a grape orchard, whose thick branches shaded them from the scorching sun. 

As they reached a flower orchid, a large gazebo soon was in sight, where their moon princess waited for them. 

~*~

Princess Serenity patiently paced around the gazebo so she waited for she friends to arrive. She turned her head to as she saw her friends ride up to her on horses. She looked over to her own horse that got her here. The white beauty was galloping freely around the flowers close by. She closed her eyes as a cool breeze gently swept by. Her curly silver blonde hair was out of their traditional buns and the front bangs were braided to the back of her head making her look like an angel with a halo. She wore a long gown much like the scouts, except for that hers was a pale blue, matching her eyes. She started to put on the white robe next to her basket. A slim hand reached up to touch her forehead. In a bright flash, the golden moon, symbolic of her royal birthright, disappeared. Where they were going, they couldn't be recognized.

~*~

Her name was Serenity, or formally to her people, she was known as Princess Serenity, single heir to the Moon Kingdom. To her friends, she was called Sere or Serena. It depends on the person. However, to the people of the planet Earth, her true identity was unknown to them. They called her The Protector. 

Suppose it all started when she was fourteen. For she always had a love for exquisite things, she was alone in the orchids picking flowers. Her guards were by the lake. It was a perfect spring day. But everything turned around when a man grabbed her from behind. She struggled endlessly against his hard armor. Even with all those hours she spent training with the scouts, her mind seemed to go blank. She could not scream for she was too scared. She was helpless…like a little child. Imagine. Serenity wished so hard as tears fell continuously that she were somewhere else, somewhere where she was safe. Her lungs were on fire and she gasped for breath. She then realized that he was strangling her to death. Suddenly as if her prayers were answered, a bright light flashed from her Imperial Silver Crystal that she always wore as a necklace. She saw myself look down at her attacker as she rose into the sky. Who would want to do such a thing? She knew he wasn't a Lunar by his gray uniform. She'll never forget the twisted black moon tattooed to his forehead. 

The next thing she knew, Serenity was in a soft bed in a small room. A young woman and her husband soon entered the room with a bowl of soup. She received many bruises when her landed on Earth. The gentle couple was nice enough to nurse her back to health. She was forever grateful. She vowed that she would somehow repay them for their kindness and hospitality. She had spent 2 days on Earth and during that time, she learned of Earth's poverty. She learned how The King and Queen seemed not to care for their well fare. People were literally starving and freezing to death when winter came. The following day, she returned to the Moon. 

Of course she shared her experience with her closest friends, her guards. The scouts and Serenity teleported from the moon to small villages on Earth almost daily. They visit them whenever they finish their studies, or after a meal, or just when they wanted to get away. Earth was so different from the Moon. It was an adventure. Earth was like a big present, beyond the shining exterior, something new and exciting waiting inside, just begging to be seen.

When they visit villages, they brought fresh food and extra clothing, blankets, etc. Serenity would sometimes go alone, just to see them. They are her friends and she worry about them…especially with them King Terrance's rule. She was utterly disgusted with the man although she has never met him. When she looked at her people, the Lunars, she sees everyone happy and content. 

With the knowledge of how bad the Earth is suffering, and that she had the power to help, she vowed not to allow one person to go to bed hungry. While their monarchs lived in luxury, his people wear rags and starved. Within the two years that she dedicated her time and service, she had earned the name Protector. For she could not give away her true name. She supposed the people of Earth called her The Protector because she watched over them as she did her own people. They refer to the scouts as Saints, which she believed is an honorable title as well. 

They visit the villages in secret. If her mother were to find out…she don't know what she would do. If they were captured on Earth, a worse consequence would come. Communication between the Moon and Earth was forbidden. For nearly 10 years, a silent raged between the Silver Allegiance and the rogue planet Earth. Queen Serenity had once said something about a past dispute between her father and the Terran King. Whatever it was, the result was the death of her own father. If the Lunars are willing to forgive the Terrans, then why not the Terrans forgive them? Were they not the victims in this war? After all, they have killed our King haven't they? Though greatly outnumbered, the Terran king refused to sign a treaty of peace.

Serenity didn't understand the status of this war. She didn't think anyone did. It was all mindless fighting as far as she was concerned. Serenity had once asked her mother about it when she was little and all she said was that a minion of the Nega Force poisoned the Terran King's mind. What was a Nega Force?

All she knew was that she loved the Earth. She loved being there and its common people. Whenever the pressures of being royalty are overwhelming, it is her hiding spot. She was always greeted with open arms. Pressures have gotten worse and the scouts and herself visit the Earth regularly. The Lunar Queen thought Serenity was at a good age to be married off. _'To think me…married? I just cannot picture such a thing. I want to be free. I know I put myself in danger by visiting the Earth, but that's the only thing I can do to keep from exploding.'_

~*~

"Sorry we're late, Sere, we couldn't get away from your mother. She questioned us if we knew where you were. She said that the next ruler of the Silver Millennium shouldn't be running of so often. It's not safe. The King Diamond is arriving today. He seeks your hand. You know how your mother seems to be favoring him. If you marry him, Nemesis will become part of the Silver Millennium." Mina exclaimed as each gracefully dismounted their horse. "Isn't that exciting?"

"That isn't important now Mina. We all wanted to talk to you about something Sere." Lita started.

"What is it?" Serenity looked around puzzled.

"It's not safe on the Earth anymore, especially with the King now knowing us. He thinks we are city raiders! Where in heaven did he get such an idea? I guess what we're trying to say is that, are we really needed anymore anyway?" Rei asked.

Serenity looked at her in shock. "How can you say that? The people of Earth…"

"That's it Sere! They are the people of the Earth. Your people are Lunars, not Terrans. It's not your responsibility anymore. Don't you think you repaid that couple already?" Lita sighed, looking to the others for back up.

"What Lita means is that you are going to be sixteen in two days. Do you remember what you promised your mother? That you will spend the next two years training and concentrating on your studies if she will not look for any suitors while you are self improving?" Mina reasoned. 

"We are only worried about you Serenity…" Ami whispered. She knew how much her princess cared for the people of Earth.

Serenity nodded. She knew they were only worried about her. To be honest, she was getting tired of it herself. Of course she enjoyed helping the Terrans, but she could not go on lying to her mother and escaping her duties. "All right, enjoy your trip on Earth ladies because this will be our last one." The scouts smiled. They had to move on with their lives. Turning their horses, they formed a circle.

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

"Mars Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Celestial Moon Power!"

The five closed their eyes and started to glow each of their planet's respective color. To teleoport, one must harness the cosmic power on the stars. It uses up a lot of energy and takes years to master. Their heads shot up suddenly. Complete tranquillity raced through their bodies. ''SAILOR TELEOPORT!" In a flash of bright light, they were gone.

~*~

"Why haven't you found them yet?!" Lady Beryl shouted enraged. She looked at the King Terrance's four head guards. She paced back and forth throwing her arms up in a fit. "Can't you see how dangerous they can be? They are a threat. God knows what they are capable of! First they appear out of nowhere, and now you're telling me that you can't even tell me a name?!"

"Queen Beryl, they are not a threat. The village people say nothing but good things about The Protector and her Saints. Why is it that you…" General Kunzite started but was rudely cut off. He was obviously annoyed. Ever since this woman married the Terran King years ago, the kingdom was falling apart! Beryl acts as if she knew what was best for the kingdom. Terrance was a changed man, every since the late Queen Augusta died twelve years ago, Earth has not been the same. He doesn't say much anymore and does not argue against the damn woman. He gave her whatever she wants. No wonder Earth is raining in poverty.

Communications between the planets worsened with Beryl at power. 

Beryl stopped pacing, and stared at Kunzite furiously. "How dare you…" 

"That's enough!" Terrance roared. " Kunzite, you will not talk back to your Queen! Search the kingdom again. Do not come back until you find them! This is your last chance Kunzite… Or a new head guard will be needed."

Kunzite sighed bowing deeply before turning to leave. "Yes your Highness." 

~*~

"Damn that woman! Damn HER!" Kunzite shouted. "Ten more years in her rule, there will be no more people to rule!" the four were gathered in Endymion's room.

"We know Kunzite." Endymion sighed. "But names would do no good now. Tell me, did the shipment of goods reach the village of Paris?"

Zoisite nodded. "Yep. The supplies got to them this morning. They send their thanks."

"Good." Endy grinned. Another job well done. Ever since he learned of the Protector's efforts, he knew he had to help him. It was such a brilliant idea; he almost kicked himself for not thinking of it himself.

"What are we going to do now?" Jadeite asked, "Your father said we can't return until we find this Protector."

"He's really caused an uproar on Earth hasn't he? I wonder where he comes from." Nephlite pondered.

"Well let's find out shall we?" Kunzite suggested. "Are you coming with us Endy?"

Endymion shook his head, "You guys go. I have to check up on another shipment. Plus, Beryl will have a heart attack if I'm missing."

Kunzite laughed. "That wouldn't be so bad."

__

~*~ 

A bright flash of light breaks the quiet wilderness. Five figures on horseback appear as they light dims. "Is everyone here?" Serenity asked as she looked around. Everyone is present. "Good. Let's get going. I wish to return by sundown." The girls nodded and the horses took off sprinting. 

When they reach the entrance of the village, they heard little children cry, "They are here! The Protector is here!" Serenity smiled as she looked back at the scouts. When they got inside the village walls, they dismounted their horses. Everyone in the village gathered around them with large smiles plastered on their faces.

(AN: The village has about 25 people. Think that village in Beauty and the Beast.)

Serenity and the scouts lowered their hoods and started passing out food and clothing. After everything was gone, the scouts began to wander around the village. Serenity watched as she saw a group of little boys and girls surround Minako and Lita begging them to play stickball with them. She smiled as she sat nearby on the ledge of a large circular fountain in the middle of the village, taking in the fresh mountain air. 

"Sere! Rei and I are going to drop off some medicine at the pharmacy. Do you what to come?" She glanced over to Ami and shook her head slightly. "No, I think I'm gonna just stay right here." Ami nodded, turning to Rei. "We'll be back in an hour!" She watched as Ami and Rei walk off. She sighed contentedly as she looked up at the clear blue sky.

"Protector?" Serenity looked down to see Ashley. Ashley was the only daughter of the Sasami's. She was an adorable 5-year-old that could make anyone smile. "Yes Ashley?" she answered as she picked up the child and placed her in her lap. " Can you braid my hair?" Serenity laughs slightly. "Of course I…"

Serenity stopped mid-sentence when she felt a strong sense of danger brush against her body. Suddenly a dozen men in silver armor on horses flooded into the village. 

~*~

Kunzite raised his hand for his men to halt. "Protector, we know you are here. We have orders from your Royal Highness King Terrence III to escort you to the palace. The King would like to have a word with you."

Serenity slowly lowered Ashley from her lap. She was scared yes. If the King were to find out who she is, she would be dead. 

Mina appeared behind her, grabbing her wrist. "Serenity, we must go, NOW!" Serenity thanked the goddess that an audience had gathered about the horsemen, distracting them. The five young women raced to their own horses, quickly mounting it. 

Serenity turned her horse. "Put up your hoods, and follow me. Ya!" Her horse broke into a sprint and out the back gates of the village.

The sudden flash catch Kunzite's attention. He cursed as five cladded figures hustled away on horseback. He called for his men to retreat. "Follow them!" 

~*~

"How did they find us?!" Lita exclaimed as they galloped into the forest. 

"I don't know, but we need to find a place to hide." Serenity cried. "Long enough for us to teleoport."

Rei looked back when she heard horses coming up fast. "Serenity! There're behind us!"

Serenity rolled her eyes. _'Great. Just Great. What are we going to do now? We're on Earth, a forbidden place and we're being chased by the imperial guards. How are we ever going to…' _

"Serenity watch out!" Serenity snapped out of her thoughts, but only on time to feel the tree branch extended that into the narrow path flinging her of her stallion. Pain and fear were the last things that crossed her mind before falling to the hard ground with a thud.

"Princess!" Ami screamed as she hopelessly watched the scene. She pulled her horse to a stop as the others did. With their princess unconscious and the Terran warriors encircling them, how on Earth were they going to escape?

AN: All right. That's it for the first part of the prologue. Please review. I'd like to know what you think before I put out part 2. Ja ne!


	2. Author's Note

Dear Readers, I'm really sorry I've been slacking on my writing. I'm so busy! I'll have a new chapter out in 2-3 weeks. ~Tatsutahime 


End file.
